The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having enhanced photo sensitivity and a method for manufacturing such a device.
An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. For example, current fabrication processes are producing devices having geometry sizes (e.g., the smallest component (or line) that may be created using the process) of less than 90 nm. However, the reduction in size of device geometries frequently introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
Devices employing charge coupled devices (CCD), photodiodes, and other radiation sensitive devices may need special design rules and/or processing. Such factors as film reflectivity, the refraction index of various materials, and geometric constraints are generally considered during the design of such devices. The manufacture of radiation sensors for products such as digital cameras may utilize optical filter layers and/or other layer(s) for tailoring the sensitivity of the device. However, the formed layer(s) may create destructive interference, thereby causing alignment difficulties and other issues in the manufacturing process. Such difficulties may consequently degrade the sensitivity of the device. For example, the photo response of such a device may be degraded.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and method for manufacture thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.